tmnt 2012 especial navidad yumiishiyama88
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: Una historia inspirada en un cuento de Navidad de charles dickens para nuestra tortuga rebelde favorito.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y feliz navidad a todos y ahora voy a contaros un especial navidad es algo que fue antes de la invasion y la mutacion de karai, la celebración de la primera navidad en familia de las 4 A con las tortugas april y su padre el hermano de azra , la hermana amber , laadre de azumi y el pequeño hideki, y karai recibira un presente ,claro que no sbe del todo la verdad, y sera un poco estilo charles dikens para raphael , ua que el desde pequeño no a sido muy asi con la navidad, seguramente por lo de Que no le traian lo que Queria , bien espero que os guste y disfruteis.

Todo empieza en la calle las 4 a april , iban de compras.

Amy; bien solo falta comprar los aperitivos como las pizzas gyozas del señor murakami.

April; sera genial nuestras primeras navidades.

Azumi; que ilusión tengo ganas de darle mi regalp a leo.

Azra; a raph le gustara mas el mio, es algo que hace tiempo que queria y no pudo conswguir por eso aborrece las navidades.

Amy; es un hermoso detalle a mi mickey puff le va a encantar.

Amber : yo le he comprado algo a casey y a donnie también.

April; que creéis que nos regalaran los chicos.

Azumi; no hace falta me conformo con que estemos juntos en navidad.

Azra; claro tu novio y tu que mas puede pedir.

Azumi; que pesadas leo no es ki novio.

Amber : pues siempre os comportais como si lo fuerais.

Amy; por que no admites de una vez que te gusta.

Azumi; si me gista un poco, pero solo somos grandes amigos.

Azra; lo que tu digas chica.

April; va a ser maravilloso.

Todas ; super maravilloso.

Mientras en la guarida.

Leo ; esta quedando estupendamente.

Casey; no ahi que olvidarse del muérdago.

Donnie; no tendras intención de usar el muérdago para besar a april verdad.

Casey; que dices es una tradición.

Donnie; ya colguemos los demas adornos.

Mickey; navidad , navidad, dulce la navidad.

Raph; quieres dejar de cantar me pones nervioso.

Mickey; anímate hermano es navidad.

Raph; para ti pero no para mi.

Leo; venga raph algo mw dice qie conseguiras el regao que quieres este año.

Raph; ba que estupidez.

Amy; hemos llegado.

Mickey; amy! .

April; hola chicos.

Cyd; april.

Azra; hola chavales.

Amber : hola casey.

Casey; o hola Amber.

Amber ;me alegro de verte.

Azumi; guau es precioso habeis hecho una gran trabajo.

Leo; todo por celebrar una maravilla navidad.

Azumi; o eres un cielo.

Azra; hey rahp como lo llevas.

Raph; dwjame en paz.

Azra; venga no seas asi, es un dia muy especial.

Amy; mickey puff y yo nos encargamos de prepararla cena de navidad.

Azumi; leo me ayudas a terminar de preparar el pastel de navidad.

Leo ;sera un place.

Amber : nosotros haremos nuestro arbol de navidad verdad casey.

Casey; bueno yo.

Amber : mientras april se encargara de ayudar a donnie cierto.

April; .

Splinter ; vaya a quedado muy bien.

Azumi; maestro feliz navidad.

Splinter ; igualmente seguia de morros.

Mickey; tengo ganas de que santa claus venga y traiga muchos regals.

Amy; tengo la sensación de que te traera uno muy especial mickey puff.

Mickey; a ti seguro que también.

Amy ; no hara falta que se moleste.

Mickey; yo quiero quebse se moleste.

Amy; mi mickey puff eres un cielo.

Mickey; lastima que no podamos verlo.

Azra; mira raph tengo un muerDago.

Raph; y que.

Azra; no quieres que te de un beso es la tradición.

Raph; paso.

Azra; venga no seas asi.

Raph; que paso.

Azra; mira que eres pesado te ofrezco la oportunidad de besarme y no quieres.

Raph; AZRA QUIERES DEJARME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ. se oyo un eco enorme , los demas los observaron.

Azra; muy bn que te deen. Y se marcho a la otra habitación.

Leo ;se puede saber que pasa raph.

Raph; o eso si raph grita ya pasa algo pues si pasa esto de la navidad es absurda estúpida y cursi.

Leo ; todavia sigues con ese rollo.

Mickey; vaya s hermano seguro que santa claus te dara lo que quieres.

Raph; mira que eres idiota sqnta claus n existe.

Mickey; que no existen.

Amy; no digas tonterías si que existe.

Raph; deja de defender amy sabes perfectamente que no existe.

Mickey; kira que ere malo raph.

Azumi; siempre haces lo mismo raph.

Raph; siempre hago el que.

Donnie; te amargas y nosotros lo pagamos.

Amber : tiene razón.

Casey; deberias relajarte y disfrutar.

April; lo unico que consigues es aguarnos la fiesta.

amy; y mira lo que le has hecho a mickey puff.

Raph; ayudarle a madurar de una vez.

Amy; eres insoportable.

splinter ; se puede saber que ocurre aqui.

Leo ;raph intenta pegarnos su amargura.

Splinter; entiendo es por no conseguir lo que querias cierto.

Raph; no no lo es maestro.

Splinter; entonces.

Raph; estas fiesta son absurdas, decoraciones, cocina muérdago árboles santa claus, son absurdas odio la navidad, y ua esta me largo fuera se fue.

Splinter; os pido hijos mios y hijas mias que no lo tomeis en cuenta , seguramente necesita meditar por lo que ha pasqdi.

Azumi; no se preocupe maestro , todo saldra bien.

Splinter ; bien y ahora terminemos de montar las fiesta.

Azra; hola.

Amy; azra has vuelto.

Azra; siento haberme ido asi pero raph se a pasado.

Leo ; olvidale un rato y preparwms algo de chocolate con nubes

Azu y azr; ummmmmmm chocolate.

Todos raph eataba fuera con la nieve.

Raph; navidad es absurda, ademas nunca consegui lo que quise jamas, era mucho pedir. se sento y se quedaba dormido hasta que se durmio. De repente escucho una voz muy dulce y suave.

X; raphael, raphael, me oyes ,raphael , despierte.

Se desperto y repente vio una mujer.

Raph; que quien eres.

X ;aun mejor preguntate quien fui.

Raph; tu cara me suena donde la he visto , espera TANG SENG.

Tang ; asi es hijo mio.

Raph; pero como si tu estas eso quiere decir que ere un fantasma.

Tang ; lp que me extraña ea que no estas asustado.

Raph; sera por qie ahi muchas cosas raras en mi vida.

Tang; entiendo encantada de poder conocerte hijo adoptivo.

Raph; lo sabe.

Tang; si nunca he dejado observar a mi amado hamato yoshi, y tambien a mi hija miwa que ahora ese bastardo la hace llamar karai.

Raph; si y ademas aunque ahora sepa la verdad no confio en ella.

Tang; yo tengo la esperanza de que confie en la verdad.

Raph; si tu lo sices por que has venido a aqui.

Tang; qieria saber por que odias la navidad.

Raph; Pues nose.

Tang se que lp sabes.

Raph; ya , pero no es facil.

Tang ;tal vez pueda verlo yo misma para eso otro tres espíritus se encargara e ensenarte por que y que pasara sino cambias tu actitud.

Raph; lo dices enserio.

Tang ;si y pronto llegara es primer espiritu, mientras yo te estare observando, buena golpe hubo un resplandor enorme .

Raph; hola ahi alguien.

X; si raph soy yo.

Raph; qien eres.

X, soy el espiritu de tu navidades pasadas.

Raph; me suena tamboen tu cara.

X; si soy la madte de april.

Raph; la señora o'neal.

Miss; si al igual qie tang seng he observado a mi hija y a vosotros.

Raph; vale y de que va este rollo.

Miss; vengo a mpsyrarte tu pasado, ven conmigo y lo dio la mano a raph y volaron. Entraron en otra epoca cuando splinter compro a las tortugas. Vio toda la escena viendo como evoluconaban hasta el momento en el que ya tenian 10 años. en una mañana de navidad.

Mickey; arriba hermanitos es navidad.

Raph; vaya recuerdo todo esto.

Leo ;quiero ver nuestros regalo.

Donnie; y yo.

Raph; espero que sea lo que quiero.

Abrieron lo regalos y eran nuevas armas ninjas.

Leo; katanas nuevas.

Donnie; mi nuevo bo.

Mickey; nunchakus nuevos.

Raph; y otra vez sais.

Miss; y año tras año recibias sais muy bonitos.

Raph; si claro.

Miss; hasta la navidad del año pasado.

Mickey; y nunchakus nuevos jejje.

Raph; wsto no fue lo que pedu maestro.

Splinter; que es oo que querias raphael.

Raph; una madre .

Todos se rieron.

Raph; lo digo enserio.

Splinter; ya me gustaría hijo mio pero para sqntq claus ea un poco difícil, no te conformas con tener una familia que te quiere.

Raph; que me quiere ya, otro raph se marcho, dentro de si cuarto-no volvere a querer nada de la navidad la odio.

Miss; por eso odias la navidad por no tener una madre.

Raph; desde que mute y mo maestro me hablo de como era Tang sen quise tener una madre peo al ver que no me lo concedia me dio tanta rabiq que decidi no volver a confiar en la navidad.

Miss;como puedes odiarla cuando tienes una familia muy hermosa que te quiere y y tu amigo casey y tus amigas sobre todo azra que incluso queria darte un beso.

Raph; es verdad ella solo quería besarme eso es algo que jamas pensaria que haria

Miss; nunca desprecies lo que te ofrecen raph, por que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Raph; si tienes razon.

Miss; y seguro que esto puede afectar a los que pasara si no regresas , eso ahora lo veras con el siguiente espiritu , te vere despues.

Raph; pero a donde vas.

miss; confia en mi , sabras pronto. Empezo otro resplandor.

Venus; vaya veo que te dajas caer.

Raph; esa voz venus.

Venus; asi es.

Raph; como tu también estas.

Venus; no tontorron , tengo conocimientos de espiritismo note la presencia de tang sen y me comunique con ella por que dice qie odias la navidades, y me ha pedido que ayude , tambien tengo la capacidad de ver el presente y como lo va afectar.

Raph; asi.

Venus; si ahora veras. repentente sale una escena en la que estan lps demas , preparando todo.

Leo; raph tarda mucho.

Azra; por mi como si no vuelve.

Raph; vaya azra esta furiosa conmigo.

Venus; segin tang sen le gritaste muy fuerte ella se siente herida por que tu la gritaste.

Raph; tiene razón.

Amy; como no esta raph quien quiere probar los pastelito de ruibarbo con chocolate.

Azumi; ya sbes que a raph es el unoco que se lo come.

Amy; ya cogi la indirecta los tirare.

Mickey; no lo tires cogio la bandeja que quemaba.

Mickey; AAAAAAAAAAAÁ la bandeja a donde el arbol y se quemo.

Amber : NOOOOOIO , con lo bonito que habia quedado MIQLCKELANGELO.

MICKEY; a sido sin querer.

Casey; pelirroja mira muérdago.

Donnie; navidad se te ocurra.

April; quereis dejar de pelearos por mi.

Amber : te crees que eres la reina de navidad , para tu información le gusto mas a casey que tu a el.

Casey; eres una pesada con pegarte a mi.

Amber; estas diciendo que no aprecias nada de lo que yo hago ppr ti.

April; siempre pasa lo mismo.

Donnie; que siempre intentas gustarle a april.

Mickey; que pasa con la comida.

Azra; solo piensas en eso.

Amy; no te metas con mickey puff.

Leo ;basta ya.

Azumi; es navidad no lo veis.

Azra; hablo la parejita por qie no os vais por ahi de una vez y nos dejais en paz.

Azumi; vale vamos leo.

Leo; esta bn.

Venus; ves lo qie ha pasado.

Raph; no se como puedo yo afectar esto.

Venus; no estas tu para decirle a amy lo rico que es subpastel de ruibarbo asi ella se siente bn y no tira la comida, si tu no estas para que evitar que casey se insinue a april y ayudes a tu hermano con april aunque no haya posibilidad, y mira ahora leo u azumi se marchan por que estan tristes.

Raph; pobre pareja.

Venus; pues ahora te mostraré a tu otra escena estq el maestro preparando unas armas.

Raph; que el maestro esta montando las armas.

Venus; a parte de entrenamiento se dedica todo el año a preparar las armas nuevas para vosotros y ahora que estan las chicas tiene que hacer el doble.

Splinter; bien aquie esta todo a mis chicos y las chicas le encantaría y siento no poder concederle a rapael una madre si solo se conformara con tener una familia , seria suficiente , a lo mejor este año lo entendera.

Raph; padre no lo sabia lo siento.

Venus; me temo que no puede oírte , es la hora de encontrarte con el último espíritu, biena suerte hermano. U de repente se apago la luz y habia mucho Silencio.

Raph; hola ahi repente escucho un aullido.-quien anda ahi.

X; soyvel espíritu de las navidades futuras.

Raph; un golpe este adopto la forma de un hombre.

Raph; quien eres.

X; saludos Rafael.

Raph; a ti no te conozco que forma has adoptado.

X;soy el padre de Azumi.

Raph; el padre de Azumi el hombre lobo.

Ame; si soy ame.

Raph ; vaya es increíble, y azumi le viera ahora.

Ame ; lo se pero aun no esta preparada para poder vetla una vez mas.

Raph; entiendo.

Ame ; he venido a mostrarte que pasara en el futuro si no haces algo para remediarlo y se futuro es ahora. Estaba en la guarida vació.

Raph; la guarida.

Ame es el dia de navidad.

Raph; y que a pasado ,donde estan los demas, mickey, leo , donnie,casey, chicas, azumi, Amber , amy, azra nena donde esta.

Ame; np estan aqui.

Raph; que ha otra sala le mostraron donde se encontraban era la sala donde estaban ltodoa menos april , leo y azumi y splinter.

Raph; como es posible que hayan acabado asi.

ame ; fueron a buscarte pero shredder y su clan capturaron a leo y azumi , cuando los demas se dieron cuenta de lo que paso los dell clan encontraron la guarida secuestraron a splinter y a todos los kraang se levaron a april a su dimensión,leo y azumi consiguieron escapar pero no no duro mucho más splinter murio por karai antes de poder saber la verdad.

Raph ve la escena en el que shredder acaba con leo y azumi dando un tipo de golpe y caen al vacio y otro en el que karai le da el golpe de gracia a splinter.

Raph; NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO,no puede ser todo a sido por mi culpa , que he hecho no imagine que esto pasaria.

Ame ; solo por odiar la navidad , pero almenos todo estaran juntos una juntos. De repente una smbra aparece.

Azra; tu has acabado con nosotras.

Raph; AZRA.

Azra; acabare contigo.

Raph; no azra por favor.

Le empujaba hacia un abismo hasta el punto de caerse.

Azra; yo te maldigo.

Raph; no puedo cambiar , cambiare , lo hare, CAMBIARE. En otra escena cayo del donde todo empezo , delante estaba tang sen y ls demas. Espiritus y venus.

Raph; que ha pasado.

Tang ; has demostrado por que odiabas la navidad, y comprendido lo mas importante.

Venus; ya has visto que cada uno tiene su papel en una familia.

Miss; y que paso antes.

Ame; y que pasara.

Raph; si como he podido estar tan ciego , vosotros me parece habeis hecho ver , y os lo agradezco, también se que lo habeis hecho para proteger a vuestros sere queridos.

Miss; quiero que april crezca feliz y alegre y ella cuando este preparada decidirá si donnie o casey.

Raph; siempre es verdad.

Ame ; yo me elegro por mucho hija y leo espero que ese chico no tarde en decirse lo que sea enten el uno por el otro.

Raph; tiene razón.

Tang; cuida de melon amado y cuida de azra.

Raph; lo hare ahi se que algun dia karai se dara cuenta.

Tang; ahi bondad en ella lo se.

Venus; yo ya qe estoy aqui os hare una visita y me quedare estas fiestas.

Raph; me encantaria.

Tang; toma esto es para yoshi y para karai.

Raph; se lo dare.

Miss; esto para april.

Ame; dale esto a mi esposa y a mis hijos y quero que sepan que siempre les he estaremos observando , y que siento que no haya podido conocer a mi hijo hideki el es feliz.

Raph; junto a su hermana siempre es feliz.

Ame; con eso me conformo.

Tang; y raph se feliz junto a ello y que sepas que aunque seas una tortuga mutante siempre seras mi hijo al igual que tus hermanos.

Raph; entonces tengo una madre era mi mayor deseo.

Tang; claro que si.

Miss; dile a april lo mucho que la quiero.

Venus; l sabra descuida.

Tang; bien ,s hora de irnos.

Miss; buena suerte raph.

Ame; si no les cuidas bn veras lo que es bueno.

Raph; no hace falta decirlo.

Los tres ; adiós. y se marcharon.

Venus; es hora de volver.

Raph ; si maravilloso . Llego a la guarida.

Raph; esta todo bn todos estan bn.

Venus; si tu primero.

Raph ;pero.

Venus; tranquilo, ve primero.

Raph; si haya voy, CHICOS.

Mickey; raph.

Amy; has vuelto.

Leo; donde estabas. Raph los miraba.

Azumi; raph? .

Raph; hermanos amis brazos. Ls abrazo.

Leo; o raph menudo abrazo.

Azumi; o raph.

Raph; y mickey siento mucho lo de antes claro que existe santa claus.

Mickey; en serio o dame un abrazo hermano.

Raph; abrazo hermano.

Amy; quieres probar mis tartaletas de ruibarbo.

Raph; trae paca- los probo- si n los mejores que he probado nunca.

Amy; o mi raphi dame la Un abrazo.

Raph; que ha iamos sin ti querida amy.

Amy; y nosotros sin rti tesoro.

Amber : que pasa aqui.

Casey; si eso.

April me he perdido algo.

Donnie; si que pasarp.

Raph; mis queridos amigos y hermano .s quiero a todos.

Casey; guau raph abrazando.

April; ver para creer.

Amber : jejej aunque agradable a la vez.

Donnie; nosotros tambien te queremos raph.

Azra; que pasa aqui.

Raph; vaya aqui esta azra la dulce azra, auntienes ese muérdago.

Azra; no vuelvas a hablarme en ese todo horrible.

Raph; si y losiento y para compensarte comp soy verde n hace falta muérdago, VEN cogio en brazos y la miraban con gracia. Después de besarla.

Raph; que tal.

Azra; ahora ven tu tonto. Tambien lo beso-te perdono.

Raph; leo azumi, vosotros también.

Leo ; sera por que soy verde.

Azumi; sera un acercaron a besarse.

Mickey; fiesta, fiestas.

Los dos ;MICKEY.

Mickey; perdon segir.y los dos solos besaron.

Amy; es po mas bonito que he visto nunca.

Venus; enserio.

Mickey; si enserio, VENUS ESTAS AQUI.

Azumi; venus.

Raph; asi mientras volvia venir s vino conmigo sorpresa.

Mickey; a mis brazos.

Venus; a mis brazos, trabajo go regalos para todo s.

Amy; qe detalle.

Splinter; me alegro de verte venus.

Venus; yo a usted tambien.

Hideki; ya estamos aqui hermana.

Himeko; vaya es tan bonita como me contaste azumi.

Halin; ya estoy hermanita.

Azra; hola grandillon.

Jewel; osea las cowas que hago por ti hermanita querida.

Amber : o jewel te presento a casey jones.

Casey; vaya sois como dos a gotas de agua.

las dos; tu crees, jajjajajajjakajja.

Kirbin; he llegado april.

April; papa.

Amy; mi papi adoptiva.

Raph; maestro gracias por ser un gran padre para nosotros, ahora entiendo que lo que importa es tener una fama lia que me quiere.

Splinter; y yo estoy orgulloso de que seais mis hijos y ahora somos mas en la familia.

Raph; si sensei.

Amy; la cena esta lista ahi menú normal y vegetariano para poder comer de todo.

Azra; a cenar raph.

Raph; vamos maestro.

Splinter; si. Mientras en la casa donde vivia karai dormia y al lado una sombra le dejo un regalo al lado, ella se desperto y vio el regalo lo abrio y habia un colgante con la foto de su madre, se sintio muy feliz de verlo, aquella navida fue la mas dulce y feliz del mundo,

Y para los que celebreis la navidad lo que importa es la familia mas que los padres propios regalos , sobre todo si es de corazon bien espero que comenteis y os guste y feliz navidad a todos y próspero año juevo y feliz a todos.

cierto


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos mis quridos amigos os deseo feliz 2015 a todo colegas y mis amigos quieren tambien desearos feliz año, con migo las tortugas ninjas con april , casey la mis amigos sonic de sonic boom , hola amigos mios.

Leo; hola yumi te deseo feliz año.

Azumi; yo también te lp deseo yumi y gracias por ya sabes que.

Amy; de que chicos.

Lps tres ; nada jejje.

Raph; yo tambien debo agradecerte algo eres genial.

Azra; como debo interpretar eso.

Yo ; tranquila azra np es lo que piensas.

Raph; este año aun no mejoras ese carácter.

Azra; tu calla tortuga.

Mickey; un abrazo yumi feliz año.

Amy; feliz año.

Donnie; feliz año.

Amber : yo tambien.

April; y yo.

Casey; Jones te desea un feliz año y dime cuando april y yo.

Yo ; eso no depende de mi casey depende de los productores.

Donnie; entonces yo.

Yo; me temo que si april.

Amber : supongo que yo tampoco.

Yo; asi es y dejad de insistir.

Mickey; yo te agradezco ya sabes.

Yo; no ahi de que.

Splinter; muy feliz año nuevo yumiishiyama88.

Yo; o maestro. Lo abrace espero qupronto se reuna com karai este año la encontraras.

Karai; si padre me encontraras.

Venis p; y yo tambien.

Leo m; venis hija.

Leo; pero que.

Azumi m; vaya.

Yoshi; hola.ĺllĺ

Splinter; quienes son.

Yo; no son nadie, hiros de aquí que me buscais un lio. Y se fueron.

Leo; me sonaban quienes eran.

Yo; eran de ptra historia que mejor que no hice la sueca-bien me falta a a mis amigos de sonic boom.

Sonic; hola yumi feliz año.

Amy r; yo tambien te deseo un feliz año.

Amy; gua te llamas amy como yo.

Las dos; que super jijijojikii.

Knuckles; yo tambien.

Raph; hey grandullón como molas.

Knuckles; tu tambien.

Azra; el color rojo te sienta bien..l

Leo; mola tu color azul.

Sonic; gracias colega un ninja mola.

Leo; y lider.

Sonic; guai.

Tails ; yo tambien os deseo feliz año nuevo.

Mickey; o mora que zorro tan gracioso.

Donnie; guau ese avión es tuyo.

Tails; asi es lo he construido yo.

Donnie; guau me gustaría saber como lo has hecho.

Tails; te lp explicare encantado. Se van.

Stick; o tortugas. se puso a oler a mickey.

Stick; que bn hueles.

Mickey; pizza de anchoas.

Stick; rico.

Yo; en fin jejejje bn chicos y chicas agradezco a todoa lps que me han comentado isa ,sara , y todoa los demas muchísimas gracias por leer mis historias y comentad y quiero que sigais asi y continiare pronto co que paso despues y ninja turtles.

Mickey; o esa versión nuestra pero mas grande y guai.

Yo; si mickey, y aviso que he escrito un espwcial navidad de las tortugas no os olvideis de leerlo, y a lo mejor pongo alguna de my little pony pero eso ya vere ok bn me despido y empezar este año con alegría y diversión en kejejjejj mil besos a todos


End file.
